guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ice Caves of Sorrow (mission)
Anyone have any experience with this mission? Elenia seems to have a tendency to just.. stand there. And then get killed by the pursuing Mursaat. This is.. pretty frustrating! Nunix 10:38, 19 Jun 2005 (EST) Mr. Anonymous' edit wasn't wrong, but it merely cut out info on another way of doing the mission, even if it was more difficult (but probably the way you're intended to do it). --Fyren 14:33, 26 November 2005 (UTC) The easiest way to do this is just to run ahead and blow open the door next to the prison. Just stand at the opposite mouth of the cave and wait for the Mursaat to hover down the path and clear out everything but the White Mantel. They'll kill themselves along the path via Catapult fire. Afterward, you will only need to fight one White Mantel patrol and two Stone Summit patrols (the last of which contains a boss.) While doing this mission, I am able to let level 5-19 players join the party. I actually led a party here once as a level 8 Elementalist. Despite the complaints by various members about my level at the start, no one in the party died :) Sagius Truthbarron 09:08, 6 December 2005 (UTC) Was messing around at the end of this mission and left the Stone Summit attacking the Deldrimor dwarves to their own devices for too long. They killed the three dwarven soldiers, but NOT the 3 scouts. The mission could still be completed normally (and the dead soldiers showed up alive in the outro). --221.84.170.134 09:43, 2 July 2006 (CDT) Images Is there any way to make the thumbnails of these images any larger? The thumbnail is far too small to discern any detail from the map, but the image is too large to be displayed on the page. - Roofle Boo hoo Is there any reason this should be in the mission description? I find it immature and pointless. --Nkuvu 16:33, 6 January 2006 (UTC) :Hey! I put that Boo hoo!! It's crucial! It's.. It's essential.. You can't remove it!! :) :Seriously though, it was meant as a jab at the listless storyline that does not provoke any emottions other than yawning. :) She runs up to the Mursaat Eles, get zapped in 2 seconds.. And then they stop. I mean they could have made it a "little" more exciting.. right? :) Anyways. The boo hoo should go by all means. --Karlos 19:55, 6 January 2006 (UTC) ::Sure, but that's true of the whole storyline :-) --PKDawson 12:18, 10 January 2006 (UTC) Dwarven Battle stance I think one of those warriors should be a hammer guy, it's one of the summit elites, and theres no point duplicating it! 00:39, 22 March 2006 (CST) :There are 2 warriors bosses and both have exactly the same skills in the same mission. I think your absolutely right Skuld. Bet its Stoneleaf. Wish I was off work to find out :P --Gares Redstorm 00:55, 22 March 2006 (CST) :: Stoneleaf is axe, just checked. I think its an ANet mistake rather than a guildwiki one 06:59, 26 March 2006 (CST) A few notes about the mission, I'll list them here to see if anyone can support/disprove them before editing the page itself. For starters, I have tried several times watching the first cinematic (the one where the Yaks take out the catapaults or whatever they are) and if the cinematic is not skipped the party gets a morale boost. Is there something I am not noticing? Has anyone else seen this? Second, I was playing the mission and the summit managed to take out everyone on the ship at the end as far as I could tell and we did not fail the mission (though we couldn't finish it either, due to evennia not following us to the end for some unknown reason, however usually if something like that causes you to fail, you fail immediately. There is also the other comment about this.) Third, when I was playing the mission, one of the Mursaat in the large group you follow got stuck on a chest in the middle of the path, possibly something on that should be included in the notes section. --Colonel Popcorn 21:51, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Has there been some kind of change to the AI? I just went through it and the group of Mursaat at the end didn't attack any of the Summit. --Desme 04:33, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :I've seen that happen before randomly. I've never taken the time to figure out why though. BigAstro 10:36, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Bonus It is possible to do the bonus only with henchmen. :Theoretically, yes, but quickly taking out the Jades (or soloing them after they kill the henches) would be painful. -- Gordon Ecker 23:01, 20 October 2006 (CDT) ::Actually, once you're infused it is pretty easy with hench (IMO). --Rainith 23:04, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :::The Henchmen and not infused at this point... how is it pretty easy? please share. 166.66.108.117 09:22, 22 October 2006 (CDT) ::: I just did it with hench, they seem to be infused... (had 3 heroes with me, maybe that helps) --Sorcix 09:09, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::::They aren't infused. If Lina is in the party, Protective Spirit will reduce Spectral Agony to 48 damage - that might be where some of the confusion comes from...but, no, they're not infused. ::::How is it pretty easy? Well, there are only a few smallish groups of Mursaat, say 3 maximum, and your party size is 8...Even if all use Spectral Agony right away, there are 5 left to take care of them. And Spectral Agony is not necessarily fatal anyways. Henchies actually do a pretty decent job killing Mursaat, for whatever reason...I've never once wiped trying to do the bonus, and that's been at least five times or more, always with full hench. Entropy 02:43, 27 November 2006 (CST) :::Just to add one more comment, did this with 3 heroes and the rest henchmen, I'm not infused, no healer just Lina. No problem killing the Jade Armors or the Mursaat Eles. I suppose if you kill the fast enough the skill is no problem. --67.10.79.97 15:27, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Bug moved from talk:Game Updates It may have been a one-time fluke, but when I did Ice Caves of Sorrow today the two huge groups of Mursaat Elmentalists only fought some of the Stone Summit groups, floating past the others. The pathing was also messed up, they didn't go quite far enough to suicide on the catapult impact site across the bridge, so I had to kill the last two uninfused with henchmen. Has anyone else experienced this bug? -- Gordon Ecker 23:18, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :I have run into the exact same thing. I had two that wouldn't suicide into the siege weapons and they ignored some of the dwarves. It happened a couple weeks ago, though. I did it again recently and didn't have that problem. --Wil 00:24, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :It _IS_ pretty easy.. Just did the mission with a 285 max HP Ele/Mes (2 SoCs) and all henchies, killed five groups of those Mursaat (Eles and Ws), let them walk ahead to finish bonus.. and finished the mission (2 survived). All without infuse etc.. Just using Aura of Restoration + Inferno + Aura of Restoration timely with Lina + Alesia healing made me survive each and every Spectral Agony attack on my non-infused life ;) -- IG: Ka Huna Kawaii, 2006-12-04 I just found another one. The first door in the tunnel on the bonus path wouldn't blow up no matter what so we couldn't get to Rornak and had to start the mission over. — Hyperion` // talk 17:37, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :Just tried it again and had the same problem. Anyone else have this problem? — Hyperion` // talk 14:20, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Henchmen keep running off Different groups of them keep splitting off, running down into the yak field by the lake and staying there, it's not funny! I was in the first cave and 4 of them ran out, down the hill and into the yak pen! Help! — Skuld 10:49, 7 January 2007 (CST) :That IS funny you know....Tried hanging them by their ankles or whipping them yet? — Blastedt — 10:50, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::They're searching for the fabled yak gold hoard! — Skuld 14:54, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::Known bug, happened to me several times too. I almost had to restart because of it, they wouldn't even obey the movement flag. Not sure how to fix, other than going to cutscene. Entropy 15:30, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Just back track down there and fiddle around with them a bit. Two of my henchmen got out when I flagged them, and the third needed a little more detailed instructions, but it wasn't at all difficult to get them out. mikkel 18:24, 5 February 2007 (CST) Handling the Mursaat Running with a PUG last night, one of the group, a ranger/something, announced that hse was infused & would be agging Mursaat. We sighed and went along with it, and in the process I discovered that my standard wipe-out-the-casters mesmer build was extremely effective against them, and did not seem to entail any risk to me. Most interesting. The party eventually wiped though, for the usual dysfunctional PUG reasons. --Jawn Sno 11:52, 27 February 2007 (CST) Saidra Just for a laugh I thought I would save Saidra and I did... But once she reached the cave she just disappeared instead of standing there forever... Someone wanna confirm that there has been a possible update stopping her from standing around forever? :I think this is what happened to me while doing the mission last night. I was surprised to see that Evennia was still alive after the cutscene, but when she entered the cave she died and she disappeared off the party window. Chris Burnham 11:57, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::The same now happens with Brechnar Ironhammer in the Ring of Fire mission. Nhnowell 21:17, 27 June 2007 (CDT) New Bug? I just did this mission with a new character I made last week, and while I have done this missions more times than I could even begin to remember after playing for two years and having so very many characters across my accounts, I've never had this happen before today. I wasn't infused, but since I had the Henchmen and a Hero with me I went ahead and took out the Mursaat and blew open the door leading up to the cage where Rornak Stonesledge is held... but when I got there, the cage was empty. Rornak Stonesledge was nowhere to be seen, but I blew the door open anyway. Nothing. So I figured maybe they changed it so that you have to go to the end and talk to Hamdor Grandaxe before Rornak Stonesledge will spawn, seemed unlikely but I gave it a try, and when I got to Hamdor Grandaxe he said to bring him news of Rornak Stonesledge so I headed back to find that the cage where Rornak Stonesledge is supposed to be, was still empty. Basically I wasted my time trying to do the bonus with an uninfused character since Rornak Stonesledge never spawned. I haven't had time to go back in and try again to see if this is an 'all-the-time' bug or just some random fluke. Anyone else have this issue happe to them or can go and test it out? ~ J.Kougar 19:41, 17 August 2007 (CDT) I just had same BUG :S Enar 14:01, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :Someone updated the bonus section to indicate the cause of a missing Rornak -- the White Mantle Zealots must of gotten to him. --DaveBaggins 00:20, Oct 15 2007 (CST) Hmm Has anyone had the prison cell door bug happen to them 3 times in a row? Not the actual prison cell door, but the door that leads to that area. 3 missions in a row and I couldn't get the thing to budge. And people wonder why I hardly PvE.... --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User:Mahsa|'sa''']] 18:06, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :Keep in mind that there are two separate side doors on that side of the mountain. I made the same mistake -- tried three times to blow the first set of doors, but they wouldn't bulge. I went further into the cave and stumbled upon the second set of doors, which I was able to blow with kegs.--DaveBaggins 00:20, Oct 15 2007 (CST)